Wolf Hunt
by Ladygoldragon
Summary: No good at this but it's my first try Lady Sarah childhood friend of Robin Hood hears about a wolf on her lands. This is what happens it's part of a story I've been playing with if you like will see about posting more please tell me think.
1. Chapter 1

My blood boils as I take in the news, a wolf is stalking villagers on my lands and my uncle is doing nothing about it. My father would have had men out hunting it after the first report. I am only now hearing about it now after it has almost killed a child. I grab my bow and quill once my sword and dagger are round my waist. "You can't go after it alone." David says.

I turn and glare at him "You except me to sit here and let it kill the next child?" I almost scream at him.

"No, but give me some time to get some men together to come with you." he backs away as I move towards him.

"It will be easier to track it alone, a large group will put it on guard. This is my responsible and I will not risk another life." I tell him as I turn towards the door.

"So is the child." I hear Katy say and turn back around "you are trained to heal as well as fight, something you seem to forget. Right now those are the skills that child needs most."

I stare at her, she is right my anger has clouded my actions and I let my head fall. "You're right." I tell her and refocus on what has to be done, "David saddle Snowflake and a second horse, I will need supplies Katy go to the kitchens and get some food, the family will need it, take it to the stables." I tell them passing my bow and quill to David as they leave.

I pack some of my medicines and herbs plus clean clothes for dressings in to one bag. I pick up a second and put on some spare clothes. Yes, I would see to the child first but I was not coming back until the wolf was dead. With that thought in mind I put my knives in the bag along with the chest strap that held them plus my green woollen cloak and the mask I sometime wear to hid my identity. I stop and almost pull it out not sure why I put it in but leave it were it is. Lastly, I grab my purse it feels lighten than I would like but throw it in the bag and close it. Shouldering both bags I leave my room and start heading towards the stables.

The lightens of my purse bothers me and I stop two passing guards, giving them my bags to take to the stables, I go to found the steward of the castle. He is the room he uses for business my uncle is with him, I ignore him, "Stephen, I need money now."It comes out sharper when I meant but my uncle's present's always puts me on edge.

"And may I ask what for." my uncles voice cuts through me I grit my teeth and turn to him.

"I have heard a child has been hurt by a wolf and wish to help." I reply keeping my temper in check.

"Oh I guess a few marks will not hurt Stephen." I can see the apology in the steward's eyes. I don't have time for this I think as I spot a large purse sitting on the desk and grab it before either man can react and look at Stephen.

"My lords' pension grated by your late father." Perfect I think feeling the weight in my hands.

"I don't have time to wait," I say "drew the money from my accounts again and mark it for a wolf hunt." I bow to my uncle and leave, part of me wishes I can stay and enjoy the look on his face but I have wasted enough time already.

I enter the courtyard smiling at getting one over on him, the purse is heavy. I will have to check with Stephen at some point but it feels like he's taken a year's pension at once. The sound of hoofs brings me out of my thoughts as look up I see David leading Snowflake and a second horse with the suppliers towards me. I slid the purse in to my saddle bag. "I put some flints and bits in your saddle bag." David says.

"And I've wrapped the bottles of medicines and put in a couple of blankets. Cook was really good when I told her where you were going even put in some wine." I smile they have seen my plan and are doing what they can to help.

"Are you sure it's safe." I ask to sure.

"Yes it was meant for your uncle's hunt tomorrow."

"Water skin" I ask.

"One full on your saddle, enough full one on Flick and an empty one in the saddle bag just in case." David tells me.

"Right, meet me at the lodge in two days' time we'll start from there, " I tell them as I mount Snowflake and tie Flick to the back of his saddle. "In the meantime keep out of my uncle's way he's mad at me right now and I don't want him taken it out on you." With that I leave the castle. I head towards the village as fast as I can knowing I it would be faster without the second horse but the suppliers were needed.

When I arrive at the village a large group quickly forms, "My lady" bows what I take for the head villager.

"I came as soon as I heard. How is the child?" I ask as I tie the horses to a post.

"Alive, but in a bad way, my lady."

"I've brought some medicines and well tend to her if that is alright with the family."

"I'm sure they well be grateful my lady." I start untying the bag with the healing suppliers once I locate with it is.

"Are you setting fires round the village?" I ask

"Was just heading off to light them." he tells me, as I stop a young boy who runs up to stroke the horses.

"Can you spare someone to keep everyone away from the horses? He's not good with anyone but me and well kick anyone that gets close." I ask not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"I've heard the stories miss, Derek see no one gets close to the horses."

"Right you are Edward." We arrive at one of the buildings he knocks, the door is opened by a woman who looks pale.

"Mary how is she?" he asks, but she doesn't answer.

"May I see her please? I would like try to help. I know something of the ways of healing."

"If you can please save my daughter?" the woman says with pleading eyes and my heart almost breaks for her as she shows us to the where the child lays. A man sits beside the bed I notice his bandaged hand.

"What happened?" I ask as I start to check the girl's injuries.

"Is nothing, at least I got my knife to him before he could kill her. She be alright won't she."

"I do everything I can," I tell him suddenly his words register in my head, "The wolf's hurt."

"Yeah, be dead if I'd got it better." I turn to speak to Edward but he's already leaved I run out the door.

"Edward," he turns towards me, "the wolf's hurt." His eyes widen in understanding, "bring everyone inside the fires, set them closer if you can. Don't worry about the animals anything lost I'll replace I don't want another person hurt."

"Right My Lady." he shouts and turns running, barking orders at the men in the village.

Sure that everything that can be done will I return to the girl's bedside, her father now visually upset, "I didn't think. Why didn't I tell him?"

I put my hand on his shoulder, "You had other things to worry about." I tell him nodding towards his daughter, "I best go see if I can help." He starts to get up, "You'll stay here until I've seen to your hand but first, what is her name?" I ask.

"Sarah, named for you after the help your father gave the village just before she was born."

"When I have ever more reason to make sure she recovers don't I?" I smile, "Mary can you boil some water then set it aside to cool so I can clean the wounds?"

"They've been cleaned Miss."

"I know but if I start from the beginning I won't miss anything." I tell her.

"As you wish." She says as she leaves, I turn back to the man beside me.

"I need to know a few things and I don't want to upset you wife any more than she is right now" he nods at me.

"First what is your name?"

"Sorry where are me manners John."

"Right, John how long has Sarah been asleep for?"

"Since the wise woman gave her a potion to calm her." Right that explains that, as I start removing the bandagers I can see the cuts from the wolfs teeth and claws. her arms are covers, as are her legs but somehow most of her body is unmarked the surprise must have shown on my face.

"She's a smart one, is Sarah, instead of fighting she cuddle up in a ball used her arms and legs to stop it getting her face and body." I can hear the pride in his voice.

I have to smile at it "Maybe, want kept her alive."

At that point Mary comes in carrying a bowl of water I thank her pulling my bag to me and take out a couple of jars and some clean clothes. I clean all the cuts on one arm then cover it in a healing balm, which will help with anything the wolf may have. Then I wrap the whole arm with so many cuts it's easier than trying to cover each one. I repeat the process on her other arm then both her legs. After they are dealt with I take a look at the ones on her sides but again they don't seem too bad and treat them the same. I can see Mary and John waiting almost afraid to breath.

"She be fine I think, none of the cuts are too deep. Yes, there are a lot of them and the bandagers will need changing every day but we will know for sure when she wakes up." Both of them seem to breathe a little better, "Now, John your turn let's leave her to sleep." I say collecting my things and going in to the main living area I sit at the table and Mary brings me fresh water.

As I remove the cloth around his arm I can see the clear shape of where the wolf had put his mouth round his arm. The bite is deeper than those on Sarah but it is just one bite, he must have put his arm right in to its mouth to protect his daughter a fathers love. I push thoughts of my father away this is not the time. I clean out all the tooth marks and put a stronger cream on his cuts before binding it. "It well need treating twice a day and be kept clean and dry. If the worse of the marks haven't started to close in a week, they will need sealing, but leave them until then to let anything come out." I tell him putting the jar in his hand and handing the other one to Mary "Try not to get them mixed up it won't do Sarah any harm but you need this one." I say as there is a knock at the door it's Edward.

"My Lady, Mary, John, as long as Sarah can be moved I like you all in the barn." I look at him "Easier to protect one building than the whole village." he tells us.I can't argue with the logic it makes sense.

"As long as she's moved carefully it will be fine." I tell him.

"I have some men come and get her. There are two stools for your horses' my lady."

"John, Mary I see you in the barn." I say as I leave. Outside he sends three men to move Sarah to the barn as we make our way to where I had tied the horses.

"How is she?" he asks.

"Nowhere as bad as I was expecting. John's bite is deeper and will take time to heal." I tell him.

"So she'll be alright?"

"I think so but I know for sure when the sleeping draft wears off." I say as I untie Flick and give him the rains then undo Snowflakes "I'm sorry this had to happen."

"Not your fault my lady. You're here and doing what you can that's the most we can ask for."

His words hang heavy in my heart, "How bad have things been under my uncle?" I ask stopping to look at him.

"It not as bad as all that we know you do what you can to stay his hand and being close to Sherwood we have the protection of Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood the outlaw." I ask trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, never seen him close up but have caught sight of a hooded figure at night and found coins or food leaved for the village it helps." I smile to myself as we started towards the barn again, I wonder what he would think if he know I was sometimes that hooded figure.

When we reach the barn it's busy, I put Snowflake in one of the stools away from everyone and unsaddle him, I'm grateful to see water and feed have been already put out. I leave his saddle outside to stop the door being opened, then go to see to Flick, Edward has lead him into the stool next door and is removing the bags from his back. I look in to them quickly and find the two with the food and hold them out to him, "I can't take that my lady."

"Its food Edward nothing more take it I won't take your food and leave you without." He takes it and goes to were a meal is being prepared for everyone. I sort through the rest of the bags quickly finding the bag with my knives and spare clothes. I put the water skin in it and a small parcel of dried meat and food for traveling. I smile at how well Katy knows me. I take out the small purse of money that I had first had and put it on my belt, I well be leaving in the morning and want to make sure Edward has it I know he'll refuse but the village needs it. I also put in a few of my balms and salves in to the bag then put it in Snowflake's stool, dropping the blankets on to my saddle I leave the rest outside Flick's stool and go to check on Sarah.

I find her in a corner with her parents and an old woman. The woman has the balm I had given Mary in her hand and is smelling it, I guess it's the wise woman. "You know the old ways." she asks looking at me.

"Yes and the ways of the nuns." I am carefully not to offend her.

"The nuns know nothing." I smile I have heard it before.

"Some of what they do helps and I try to use the best of both. Tell me mother have I done something wrong in the way I treated Sarah or John."

"Not that I can tell, who taught you the old ways."

"Meg of the barrows." I tell her.

"Meg never taught anyone."

"I know but she owed my father I debt and that was his price."

She owed your father her life, he asked a fair price." I look at her in shock I had never known what the debt was neither would tell me. "What did she think of the nun's ways?"

"I told her what I was taught some she laughed at some she saw the sense in."

"If Meg saw sense in it can't all be bad."

"When well she wake?" I ask looking at the small figure under the covers.

"In the morning she was mad with fear," I nod I can understand that "I was going to treat her wounds then."

"Meg taught me not to wait."

"Aye I wouldn't have but I didn't have the herbs." I look at her.

"Must be hard to collect with that wolf around."

"That it is."

"I have some herbs and balms with me you're welcome to all I have."

"So like your mother." The shook of her words hit me like a blow but before I can say a word there's a shout that the meal is ready and she is gone.

I hang back as everyone goes to eat until Edwards puts a plate on my hand saying "You need to eat as well my lady." then leaves me to it I eat as I look around me at how everyone works together. Once I've have had enough I pass my plate to a boy I can see looking at the meat still on it. I go and collect the bag of medicines and herbs from where I have leaved it and take it to Mary hoping the woman is there but with no luck so I tell her to take the cloth to wrap Sarah and John's wounds and to give the rest to the woman when she returns. As I finish I can hear Edward starting to set up the watch so I get my bow and go to him, "My lady there's no need." I don't let him finish.

"I can draw I bow as well as any man and I'll take my turn."

"As you wish." The watch is only two hours long with three men a shifted and will be kept from the loft above the barn no one will be outside, I draw the first watch.

I sit be the open loft window looking out at the fires that ring the village; away in the distance I can see other such rings of fire. I curse my uncle and his lack of action suddenly a howl breaks the silence of the night. I see the wolf it is outside the fires, its dark shape stalking round looking for a way in. The man beside me loosens an arrow at it but it's too far, "Save your arrows" I tell him, "you might need them before morning if the fires don't last." I keep watching the wolf until it turns and disappears in to the forest. My thoughts are with Robin and his men as it goes and I hope they are keeping a good watch tonight. My watch is soon over and I go down after checking on Sarah I go and sleep in front of Snowflake's stool knowing his noise will wake me if anything comes near.

When I awake its morning the fires have held and the wolf hadn't been seen again.I go to check on Sarah she is awake and sitting up the smiles on her parents faces lighten my heart a little as I watch them fuss over her I hand Mary some coins, and she tries to refuse until I say, "For Sarah." Looking at her daughter she nods and takes the money as I slip away from the family, the wise woman comes up beside me.

"You did good , Meg would have been pleased."

I look at her, "She was already in good hands." I tell her.

"Maybe but without these I was almost helpless." Her holds up the bag I had leaved.

"Was what you needed there." I ask.

"Aye and more besides. It surprised me more what was missing." She stares at me and I feel like she is looking right in to my very soul, "The best of both of them in you." Is all she says as she leaves. I watch her puzzled by the comment until I see a boy taking water to Snowflake's stool and rush to stop him.

"I take that you can see to Flick if you want."

"If that's what you want miss." and he goes to get some more water.

"My fault told him to get water for the horses forgot to say leave it outside the stool." says Edward as he walks over carrying some feed.

"No harm done." I say taken one of the buckets for Snowflake.

"He loves horses can't get enough of them."

"Maybe he'd like to take care of Flick until I return."

"I'm sorry my lady I don't understand."

"I need to go to the other villages see how they're coping with this. It will be quicker with only Snowflake if I can leave him here it will help. I pay for his keep of course, you can use him if you can until then just no whips."

"We be more than happy to look after him for you. When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as he's eating." I say pointing a thumb towards Snowflake.

"Then you must come and break your fast with me before you leave." I agree and follow him after he speaks to the boy feeding Flick. Over the food I question him about the wolf it seems it has been seen every few days getting bolder every time. But always alone with is the first bit of good news a single wolf is easier than a pack. After eating I give Edward the purse he refuses it.

"Edward your people have lose livestock if they don't replace it they willn't survive the winter if it helps think of it as a return of the part of your taxes that should of pay for the wolf hunters." I throw the purse on the table and leave I don't have time for this the wolf already has a good head start on me.

I saddle Snowflake putting as much as I can in the saddle bags with the blankets in the bag behind the saddle. With my bow and quill on my saddle I leave going first to where I had seen the wolf last night. The tracks are clear easy to follow but they enter the woods to close to the village for me to follow. I will have to go along the road until I'm out of sight then double back, again I find myself curse that I'm not a man.

Once I enter the woods I stop in a hidden clearing and cover Snowflake's hoofs with sacking to quieten his steps, then I change out of the dress I wear in to a shirt and breeches finial I put on my knives. Both of the wrist straps and the one that goes across my chest making sure all the spaces are full. Next I put on my cloak pulling the hood up to hid my identity incase I'm seen. But it blocks my vision on the sides and I throw the hood back instead I put on the mask and my gloves. I am now covered head to toe I doubt I will be seen but better safe than sorry. I put my quill on my back making sure the hood is under it and not stopping me from getting an arrow. I rechecking my knives are all in place including the ones on my quill. I don't know if they be any use against a wolf but to have so many blades close to hand eases my mind.

I am soon back to where the wolf has entered the forest, the tracks are clear easy to follow so I stay on horseback, I know my bow is useless from here but I figure it will be a while before I caught up to it. I track it for hours sometimes on horseback sometimes on foot depending on the area and how easy or hard it is to see its paw prints. The sun is above my head when I come upon the remains of its meal, a sheep from one of the villages, the blood is dry so it is at least two or three hours old it looks like no other animals have touch it so it can't be much older, I'm gaining on it.

I want to press on but know that I will need my wits about me as I get closer so I decide to stop and eat as there is a stream by the clearing I lead Snowflake to drink before chewing on some of the dry meat and bread. We rest for about half hour before we leave I refill two of the water skins putting them back on the saddle I leave tracking on foot, this deep in to the forest it's not safe to ride. I keep my bow in my hand and an arrow ready in the other with the reins. I find a spot were the prints go round in a circle and the grass seems flattened, it slept after its meal I have no way of knowing for how long. I have no way to tell how far ahead it is, for all I know it could be watching me right now. I let go of the reins, I'm sorry that I brought him with me. Notching the arrow I stalk forwards slowly being as quiet as I can trying to push my hearing to its limits. As I go the minutes seem to stretch in to hours, my heartbeat feels too loud it fills my ears and drowns out almost all the sounds around me. Suddenly, Snowflake whines and I see the wolf bound from the woods at him, firing as I spin round I miss, I react without thinking throwing my knives at the beast one hits it in the flank and it turns towards me. Its blood red eye locking on to me, it's teeth dripping, it leaps as I draw my sword gripping it in both hands ready to swing it but the wolf fells side wards at the height of its jump an arrow sticking out of it neck.

My heart is racing as I scan the forest where the arrow came from trying to see who fired it, I am tense, torn between fight or flight. But as I look at the wolf's body I know I want to take it back so the villagers know it is dead. More than that I want to show Sarah monsters can be beaten. So I pull my hood up and stand ready to fight for a dead wolf as two figures step out in to the path. One says "Easy friend we mean you no harm." At once I know Robin's voice and relax, "Where are the rest of you party?"

"I'm on my own." I tell him my voice raspy were my throat has gone dry.

"Your hunting the wolf alone." the shock in his voice is clear and I just nod "You're either very brave or very stupid." he tells me shaking his head.

"What do you want to do with it Robin?" his companion asks.

"Ask the man that risked his life for it Paul?" they both look at me.

"Elston" I say trying to keep my voice as raspy and raw as I can, they keep starring "It hurt a young girl she needs to see it's dead."

"Your daughter" I shook my head, "family in some way" again I answer with a shook of my head, Robin's curiosity now is clear.

"I only meet she after, no child should life in fear." his eyes grow wide with amazement.

"Come I would see the face of the man who risks his life this way." he says as he moves towards me his hand out stretched towards the mask over my face.

I step back and raise my sword shaking my head "It is not a face any man should look upon." With those words I know I have set in motion the plan I had been think about in my head for weeks now.

"A strange thing to say my friend, will you tell me your story." Robin asks, I think it's now or never.

"Not much to tell, Sheriff's men burnt my home I was in it."

"Unfortunately, not an uncommon story. You are lucky to be alive."

"Not what those that have seen me say." I put my hand to my throat and rub it to make out it hurts I will not be able to keep this voice up for much longer.

"Thirsty." Robin asks I shake my head.

"Talking hurts." I reply.

"In that case I ask no more. Paul let's get the wolf on the horse." he says.

I move quickly to grab the reins pulling Snowflake's head down in to me to cover the mark that I named him after as the two men lift the body of the wolf and put it across the saddle. I turn to leave but Robin puts his hand on my arm, "Paul, go back to camp let them know everything's alright, I'm going with our friend to deliver the wolf." The second man nods and heads in to the woods, in my heart I know Robin knows who I am and steel myself for the lecture he is about to give me.

We both stand there without saying a word until finial Robin says "You can lose the hood and mask now Sarah we're alone." I throw back the hood and remove my mask putting it in to the pocket inside my cloak. "Why? Of all the reckless, crazy things."

I put my hand up "You can shout at me all you want just help me find my knives," I tell him as I run my hands over the holsters my chest counting the empty ones "there are six about."

"Fine but we are going to talk about this." Between us we quickly managed to find all the knives but one I'm about to give it up as lost when Robin busts out laughing.I look at him "Forgot you hit something?" he says and nods towards Snowflake. There still in the wolf's side is the missing blade I pull it out and wipe it clean before returning it to its sheaf. I take the reins and start to head back the way I had come, "Where are you going?" asks Robin.

"Elston I want to get this there while the sun's still in the sky ." is my answer.

"This way it's quicker," he tells me "and don't think I'm not going to still yell at you." I winch I had hoped he's anger had passed. For the next half hour or so he goes on at me about how dangers what I had done was. How stupid it was, reckless and why hadn't I come to him for help. I let him yell and curse at me until he is done. I know it is pointless to point out that the trail would have gone cold if I'd tried to get him first he wouldn't listen, not why he is in this mood.

Once his finished I turn to him and ask, "Would you be yelling if it was Philip instead of me?" he looks at me with daggers in his eyes. "Look you know I'm as good as any man in a fight better than most, how many times have I got to prove it to you before you accept it."

"I told you it was stupid before I know it was you." he almost spits at me.

"Fine it was reckless but you know I'd do it again to protect the people of my villages." I tell him.

He looks at me, "Yes, you probably would, maybe I should have held my arrow then you might have learnt something." he says shaking his head.

"Like what it feels like to kill a wolf." he glares at me for that but says nothing more on the subject.

After a short time he speaks again, "What's with the disguise and not wanting to be known anyway? I thought we had an understanding no lies."

"I didn't want your man to know who I was." I tell him.

"Why? What's going on Sarah?" he asks but at this moment we arrive at the edge of the wood outside Elston.

"I tell you everything after I've delivered the wolf." I say as I tie Snowflake to a branch, then put on the mask and pull my hood over my head. "Help me get this thing on my shoulders well you." He looks at me as if he wants to say something but just shrugs and helps me pull the wolf's body across the back of my shoulders. It's heavy and I wonder if I can manage it all the way, I think of Sarah and her family and set off with determination gripping its legs in my hands.

As I pace across the open ground and between the rebuild fires the villagers stop one by one to watch as I walk through the village towards Sarah's home. The silence grows as more people catch sight of me with the wolf on my back. Someone must have run ahead of me because when I get to the house both John and Mary are at the door I drop the body of the wolf in front of them. Keeping my voice deep I say, "Tell her she don't need to be afraid of it anymore."

With that I turn and march out of the village past Edward and the rest of the villagers. I can hear the whispers of its Robin Hood and the outlaws killed the wolf, I smile to myself thinking that this time they are right. As soon as I reach the woods I untie the reins, "We need to get in to forest quickly before someone tries to thank you." I tell Robin.

"Why would their try to thank me when you just..." his voice trails off as he looks at me and realises what I've done, "How long you been doing this?" he asks.

"Since my father died and my uncle showed his true colours it's the only way I can help them without him knowing its me." I tell him.

"That explains a few things." he says with a shake of his head.

"Right now you want to start telling me what's going on." he says once we are back within the woods.

"Yes but first I need to know if your offer of living at the camp stands." I tell him.

"Of course, it does Marion would love to have another woman there specially you." he smiles at the idea.

"No," I tell him, "if I'm there it's as one of your men." He stops dead staring out me, I take a deep breath, "Robin, you know me, I can't sit round doing nothing it would drive me insane." he nods at this and I carry on, "I would rather the men didn't know who I was. At least until I have proven myself and they know I can take care of myself. I don't want them putting themselves in danger to protect me."

"I tell them" he tries to say but I burst out laughing out him.

"I'm sorry, Robin but you know I can beat you with a sword and that my knives are as sharp as your arrows but you'd still try to get between me and anyone else in a fight. Do you really think you telling them would make a difference, no I need to prove it to them, myself." I hold my breath as Robin thinks over my words and makes his decision. I know this is one time I can't argue with him, he must agree or it wouldn't work.

"Why now?" he asks I look at him not understanding, "If I'm going to agree to this and lie to my men I want to know all the facts, no covering, no hiding the truth and no holding anything back am I clear Sarah?" I swallow his look is not that of a friend but one of a leader making a hard chose.

"I understand." I say shakily.

"So talk" he tells me.

"I followed your advice and went to see Jason and talked to him about my fathers will. As you know King Henry granted a special ruling for my father that I can hold the lands in my own right but ruled I had to be 21."

"That is what you wanted so want is the problem it's only a few years away." Robin asks.

"Yes but my uncle has stepped up his campaign to kill me. I'm under constant attack. Last night on the floor of the barn at the village was the first time in months that I slept more than a few hours in a day." Robin looked at me taking in what I said I keep going. "Sometimes he puts two guards with me for protection he says but they are his men and if I'm attacked they get in the way of my sword so I can't defend myself."

"You've lost weight." he says.

"Yes" for a second I hold back but I had given my word, "My food has been poisoned so I only eat what I think is alright or can be brought in from outside the castle."

"You were planning this, that's why the outfit and the story." I nod "The horse will be hard to explain away." he says.

"I'm meeting my maid and groom at the lodge tomorrow David will take him. I'm meant to be going on a trip and I have somewhere sorted for them to hide out with him." I tell him.

"You've really thought this through."

"Yes"

"Then as long as you follow orders I can see no problems. I mean it if you are told to do something you do it no argument or questions the same as any of my men." I nod.

"Agreed as long as you treat me the same as them." I tell him.

"I do my best to I can't say more than that." I know this is as much as he can give me right now and I will be proving myself to him as well as to the men. "When do you intend on joining my band?" he asks.

"Tomorrow, once I have spoken to Katy and David and seen them on their way." I tell him.

"You do not plan on seeing them to their journeys end?"

"No, it is a few hard days ride away and I would have to returning on foot. Besides now the story is set wouldn't it be best if entered the camp as soon as possible?" I watch Robin as I speak.

He nods and asks "Where were you planning to stay tonight?"

"The lodge." I tell him.

"Who keeps it?"

"An old servant of my mothers and her family." I answer a bit bemused by his question.

"As from tomorrow you will be my man but tonight I will be yours." I looked at him in shock I had thought we would meet tomorrow at a given time and place.

As we arrived at the hunting lodge I am surprise to find both Katy and David waiting, "Thank God you're alright." says Katy as she wraps me in a tight embrace. As I pull myself out of her arms, she sees Robin and gives me a questioning look.

"An old friend," is all I say to her but when I look at David it is clear he recognises him as the two nod at one enough, now I know who one of Robin's spies is at the castle. Katy goes off to see about a meal and David takes Snowflake in to the stable I follow him with Robin behind me, I see Flick in one of the stools "So you went by Elston." I ask.

"Katy insisted wanted to check you hadn't done anything reckless." What is it with people calling me reckless today I think to myself, as I hear Robin chuckling to himself, I turn and give him a look.

"So how long has David been one of you spies." That wipes the smile of his face.

"When did you find out?" he asks.

David looks nervously at me, "My lady I."

I laugh at both of them "I'm not anger, but if I had known before now that you could get word to one another things might have been easier." Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind "Did you send word that I planned to go after the wolf?" I study David as I ask him.

"No, I couldn't get out of the castle. Your uncle put orders on the gate that no one was to leave after you leaved guess he didn't want any of the guards coming after you once they know where you had gone." I can hear Robin cursing him behind me.

"Right tomorrow you and Katy are to start for Joe the blacksmiths. You know where you get my knives, then your to go on to his son's he has a farm. You're to take Snowflake with you."

"You're not taking him with you, which of the horse did you want miss?"

"I won't be taken a horse." I tell him.

"But if, how will you..." he says bewildered but as he looks from me to Robin understanding hits him and his eyes open wide "If she's going with you then I'm coming too." He says folding his arms across his chest.

"No" I tell him "I need you to look after Katy and Snowflake."

"But" he starts, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No one else can do it and besides do you really want to leave Katy alone? You know how she worries." I can see him blush at the thought.

"You're not going to tell her are you?"

"No, better she doesn't know."

Just at that moment Katy stuck her head round the door, "Food's on the table unless our planning to eat hay tonight." David and I head towards the door but Robin stops me.

"Go ahead" I tell the others "we will be there in a minute." I look at Robin.

"You don't trust her." he says, the shock goes through me.

"I trust her with my life and have more than once. It's safer for her if she don't know, she try to follow." I tell him, he nods in understanding and we go to eat.

As we enter the room where the meal was to be eaten I couldn't believe my eyes there are bags all over the room along with a few chests, "Katy," I say trying to keep myself from shouting, "I told you to pack light."

"I did any less would have made your uncle think something was going on. It's only one wagon load." she informs me I shake my head and sit down to eat. During the meal both David and Katy ask about what I had done since I had leaved Elston that morning.

"The wolf is died and that is all I wish to say on the subject." I tell them.

Katy turns to Robin "So maybe you'll tell us what happened?"

"If your mistress doesn't want to discuss it then I'm not saying a word." he tells her. I smile but at that moment one of the chests caught my eye.

"Katy is that the chest from the end of my bed?" I ask through my gritted teeth as I get up and walk to it.

"Agh, yes."

"Why? Why did you bring it?" the shook is clear in my voice as I ask.

"I thought you might want your weapons." she tells me.

"Not much use without the key." I say as she holds it out to me.

"I check your dresses all the time."

"Fine I'll take what I need but you and David need to take all this with you." I say waving my hand round the room.

"I know you'll only be taken what you can carry on Snowflake."

"No he's going with you." I see the shock and surprise on her face. "I will not be able to stay hidden for long with him, a horse that no one can go near will be remembered." I reason with her "I buy a horse that way it'll be unknown."

"Oh, that reminds me Stephen gave me a purse for you, for the journey, he said." she tells me getting a purse out of one of the bags and goes to passing it to me.

"Keep it." I tell her "You'll need it to pay your way until we are back at the castle."

"But..."

"No buts, look go and rest you've had a long day and it will be longer for the next few days."

"We'll talk about it in the morning." she tells me.

"Good night Katy." with that she leaves the room and I open the chest I put two or three more sets of clothes in to my bag before going through the weapons in the chest. Both David and Robin are still sitting at the table watching me as I pull swords, daggers and knives out of it. Part of me wishes I could take the whole thing with me but know that is impossible. I let out a loud sigh as I take the sword and dagger from King Henry out of the chest.

"Having second thoughts?" Robin asks.

"No, just a little worried traveling with all this is going to make them a target." David laughs and I turn to face him.

"I'm sorry, My Lady but there's not as much here as you think."

"I'm not blind; I can see how much is here." I tell him as he gets up and goes to one of the bags.

"You can see how much Katy wanted your uncle to see." he tells me as I watch him open one of the bags to my surprise it is full of grain.

"What the..."

"Katy come up with the idea, we're going to give these to the villages as me go through tomorrow a gift from you to help while your away. We only have a couple of bag easy put on a horse, she thought it could buy us all some time as your uncle will think we're be moving slower than we will be and maybe hold off a few days before doing anything." I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"It's a good plan." says Robin "but the chests are a problem they can't go on a horse."

"No they're staying here. The other one got your heal balms and things in Miss, there's an outbuilding here full of old furniture and bits I thought we could hid it there. Now if you need it, it's not too far away." he tells us proudly.

"I've just got one question how did Katy get the money for the grain?" I ask him.

"Oh, ohm, as the keeper of your wardrobe she's given money to buy new dresses and clothes for you, oh, as you never wear them she stopped and has been putting the money aside in case you needed it. She used some of it for this, please don't be mad at her." he begs me.

"Mad I could hug her right now." I tell him as I quickly put most of the weapons back in the chest leaving some of the knives to go in my bag. "Let's get these moved then we can a turn in."

Between us we move the chests to the outbuilding that David had said about he was right it was the perfect place to hide them. We returned to the room we had eaten in and I put the last things in my bag, as David goes to leave to turn in for the night he turns back to me and Robin and says, "You willn't be here in the morning will you?" I shook my head. He looks at Robin "You're see that she's alright and doesn't do anything too reckless." he asks.

"I do everything in my power to keep he safe, lad." Robin tells him.

"Good, course people love her." he saying as he leaves.

I stand there staring at the door after him until Robin says, "If we want to get to the camp tonight we need to get moving Sarah." His words bring me out of my thoughts and back to the matter at hand, I pull the parcel of travel food out of my bag and leave it on the table, Katy and David will have more use for it than me with the bag over my shoulder I pick up my cloak. "I need a few minutes alone then once I've stopped by the stables we can go." I tell Robin.

"Fine but be quick I meet you at the stables." he says and leaves I remove my top shirt and using some muslin I bind my chest to hide the fact I'm a woman once I've redressed I pick up my belongs and make my way to the stables where Robin is waiting. I take a few things from my saddle bags and put them in the sack with everything else I hold the purse out to Robin but he refuses it saying, "If you hear of trouble in one of your villages you won't have to come to me." I say good-bye to Snowflake telling him to be good for David then picking up my bow and quill, which I had leaved there, then follow Robin out and back in to Sherwood Forest.

Robin takes my bag and we make good time even in the half light, I put on my mask as we walk and pull my hood up, "You're going to need a name." Robin says broken the silence we had been walking in.

"Pardon."

"A name," he says, "I need a name to give the men, and you can hardly use your real one can you. They may give you a new one in a few days but you need one now."

I think for a few minutes as we walk, "Simon."

"Any reason." he asks.

"Not really just if it started with the same letter I might get used to it quicker." I tell him.

"As good a reason as any I guess." Those were the last words that were speaking between us until just before we got to the camp. "Remember, what we said from here on out you follow orders same as everyone else." He reminds me handing me my bag.

Moments later we enter the outlaw's hid out, it seemed that the tale of my wolf hunt had already been told and it was expected that Robin would not be returning alone. Food was offered but Robin tells them that we have already eaten, "What took you so long Robin? We thought you'd be back hours ago." I recognised Little John as the man that asks.

"Would have but Simon need to return the horse to who had lent it to him." Robin tells him.

"So you're joining us then lad?" asks one of the men slapping me on the back, I nod in responds but don't say a word.

"Hey, what's up cat you're your tongue?" I hear him say.

"No," Robin says, "the burns make it painful for him to speak."

"Oh, sorry lad Paul mentioned them. Is it as bad as he made it sound?" I look towards Robin for an answer.

"Yes, it is which reminds me, John can you find room in one of the store huts for him to sleep? That way he can rest without worrying about anyone seeing his face. I have told Simon we will respect his wishes to keep the results of his injuries to himself let the rest of the men know in the morning."

I am grateful that Robin has thought of this as I had been worried about losing my mask over night as of tomorrow I would have to find a way to make sure it stays in place. As I think this, a yawn escapes me and I put my hand over my mouth.

"Come on lad, I know where there's room for you tonight." says Little John taking my bag from me and leading me to one of the huts that are about the camp. "Here you go," he says putting my bag inside, "there's a straw pallet in there so you should be fine for tonight just give me a minute to find something to fasten this blanket over the doorway and I leave you to sleep." He starts to look in the things that are on one side of the hut.

"Here." I say using a pained voice I pass him two of my knives.

"Thanks they do until the morning." he says digging them through the blanket and in to the wood of the hut. Once he's done he leaves and I lay down to spend my first night in the camp living as an outlaw I quickly dropping off in to a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part of the next chapter as a thank you to Canon31 for being the first to review. Thank you for your kind words.  
_**

As we wait watching the road I lean against a tree so I can see in both directions. Will Scarlet is on the other side I can see him move every few minutes, boy is he inpatient. I think back over the last couple of month. Being here has been so good I have settled in to the routine and I feel more relaxed than I have in years. I know Robin is still uneasy about keeping my identity from the men but he understands my need to prove myself.

The sound of horses brings me out of my thoughts as I ready myself. I look at the train it is larger than excepted and better armed too many for just the two of us. We will let it pass get some of the others and take it further along on their journey. But suddenly, Will steps out what is he thinking, if we get out of this we are going to have words. "We have you surrounded so throw down your weapons." His words ring out through the woods.  
I take out one of the men of arms nears him with an arrow then move through the woods unseen. I take out two more for different places to give the idea that there are more archers. A bow man fires his crossbow in to the forest one of my arrows finds his chest and he falls. Will has the bishop out of the coach with his sword across his throat. I hope that will keep the guards away from Will as I move again. I can hear Will make demands but I take no notice. I am trying to watch every man on the road. Someone comes around the coach with a sword. Will has his back to him my arrow makes sure he doesn't get close.

I can see a couple of the guards are looking back and forth across the road. They know there are only archers on this side of the road now or that man wouldn't have got so close. I put arrows in to both of them before they can say a word and hope no one else has noticed. Come on Will get out of there I'm getting low on arrows, I think to myself.

I see a chest being carried down the road and put in front of Will. It looks like we might have pulled it off. Will opens the chest and smirks, closing it he tells them they can be on their way and pushes the bishop towards the coach. Very soon the road is empty apart from Will sitting on the chest. I wait until I can no longer hear the horses and men before I exit the woods. I throw a look at Will but know that under my mask he cannot see it but it makes me feel better. We were lucky this time but I don't want to go through that again we will be having words.

I grab the handle on one side of the chest and look at Scarlet. I want off the road as quick as possible I don't want to push our luck any more. Will gets up and grabs the other side, "You might not say much but you sure did a good job Robin's going to be happy to see this." He says as we picks up the chest it's heavy.

As we start towards the woods I hear shouts and horses' coming back up the road. This time it's coming from both sides. Will and I look at one another this was a trap. "Run" he shouts, we drop the chest and run for the forest it's our only hope.

As we reach the edge of it I turn and fire two arrows down the road at what turns out to be the Gisborne and his men. Will sends two towards the bishop's men at the same time but as I turn to run again a cross-bow bolt slices across the top of my left arm. I drop my bow and keep going as the pain shots through me thankful that it not my right. At less I can still use my sword or throwing knives if I have too.

We head for the thick undergrowth Will releasing arrows every now and again. He curses me for losing my bow, I realize he doesn't know I've been hit but there's no time to tell him now. Out of the corner of my eye I see a bowmen taking aim at him the shot goes wide as one of my knives buries itself in his chest. Will turns as the bolt flies past him and grins at me as he sees the man fall. We push on soon the horses can't go any farther through the heavy undergrowth. A few of the men of arms on foot keep going but Will's arrows soon put pay to them, we press on until we can no longer hear them.

Only when we feel safe do we stop to get our breath. My arm is throbbing like mad I can hardly lift it. I need to get back to camp; I'm starting of feel dizzy. "Never throw your bow." Will growls as he turns to me but stops at the sight of my blood soaked sleeve, "Damn, your hit."  
Before I can stop him he has torn my sleeve open to look at the wound, he stops at the sight of the perfect skin of my arm instead of the burn scars he expects "What the hell is going on?" He yells and reaches for my mask.  
"No" I get out but I haven't the strength to stop him. I hear him mutter my name as the mask falls away and I pass out from the pain.

When I come round I can hear Will screaming for Robin. As my vision clears I can see we are back in the camp and Will is carrying me. Somewhere in the back of my head I wonder how we got back we were miles away. I look back across the camp; Will is still shouting for Robin, I see him appear from one of the huts. He sees us and starts to run, "What happened?" Is all I hear as darkness claims me once again


End file.
